coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7216 (26th November 2009)
Plot The factory girls arrive for work and are startled to find Carla there. Tony is interviewed by the police. He confesses to Liam's murder and the attempted murder of Roy and it's clear he regrets both incidents. Sally crawls to Carla hoping to be given the job of supervisor. Claire accuses Amy of teaching Joshua swear words Becky and Claire fall out over it. Steve disappears for the day. Becky wants to know where he's been. Steve lies pretending he's been Christmas shopping. The police quiz Carla about Tony's accomplice. Carla plays dumb and fervently hopes that Jimmy's details aren't on Tony's computer. The police call round and tell Maria that Tony's been charged with Liam's murder and is due to appear in court the following day. Admitting that she can't face him, Maria leaves for Ireland with Helen and Barry. Rosie's pleased to see Carla and tries to tap her up for a job, but Carla's contempt for Rosie is evident. Carla summons Sally to the factory after work. Sally hopes she's going to make her supervisor and she's gutted to discover Carla's given the job to Hayley. Whilst Sally's out, Kevin and Molly have sex in the Websters' bed. Sally arrives home in tears saying how Carla humiliated her. Molly leaves and Sally's none the wiser thinking Kevin's been telling her off over the state of the garage accounts. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Smith - James Midgley *Custody Officer - James Mair *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Custody suite Notes *Last appearance of Maria Connor until 7th June 2010 as Samia Smith temporarily left the programme on maternity leave. *Final appearance of Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson as Liam Connor Jr. In the character’s next appearance on 7th June 2010, he was played by Ollie & Elliott Barnett. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla shows the factory workers who is boss, making clear her contempt for Sally and Rosie - but she still has the police to deal with, as they refuse to accept her version of events; unable to stay in Weatherfield while Tony awaits trial, Maria departs for Ireland; and Claire accuses Amy of teaching Joshua swear words. *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 8.00pm, clashing with the second half of a one-hour edition of EastEnders. The final viewing figures were 7,400,000 viewers for Coronation Street (18th place) against 6,960,000 viewers for EastEnders. Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns